brownwaterbluesfandomcom-20200214-history
CS Navy Sailor OCC
'CS Navy Sailor O.C.C.' It takes a special kind of person to endure the tough and demanding life of sea duty in the CS Navy. There is no room for the muscle-bound toughs who excel in the infantry — the Navy demands professionalism and discipline above and beyond that of the average Grunt. Navy Sailors must be smart enough to complete specialized training, and have mental endurance enough to spend weeks at a time pent up in the tight confines of a metal bucket. Self-motivation is another must, there is no room for slackers on a warship; success depends on each individual CS Sailor zealously attending to his duty as part of a larger team effort. The CS Navy takes great pains to screen candidates for service. As a young military force, barely a decade old, the CS Navy has little tradition or combat-proven doctrine and, thus, relies on the quality and motivation of the individual sailor. It is indeed due to the efforts of enlisted sailors and their officers that the CS Navy has reached a remarkable degree of professionalism in such a short time. The individual sailor works hard not just for himself but also for the pride of the CS Navy. Requirements: I.Q. 10, P.P. 10 Base S.D.C.: 3D6+10 S.D.C. Maximum Player Rank: O-5 Commander O.C.C. Skills: Computer Operation (+10% for Officers and Technicians only) Damage Control and Disaster Response (+5%) Literacy: American (+10% for Officers only) Military Etiquette (+10%) Military Seamanship (+20%) Navigation (+10%) Physical Labor Radio: Basic (+10%) Read Sensory Equipment (+15%) Swimming (+15%) Weapon Systems (+10%) W.P. Knife W.P. Energy Pistol or Energy Rifle Hand to Hand: Basic Hand to Hand: Basic can be changed to expert for the cost of one "other" skill, or Martial Arts or CQB for the cost of three "other" skills. Also, choose one Military Occupational Specialty from the list below: ---- 'Brown Water Patrol Crew M.O.S.' Much like the armor crews of the Army, the Brown Water Patrol Crews are trained in the operation and defense of the patrol boats and other armored watercraft. They can also manage minor repairs while in the field. They can also act as gunners, and many of them start out in turrets on CS patrol boats, tanks and Robots. Requirements: Automotive Mechanics (+25%) Field Armorer and Munitions Expert (+20%) Naval Combat Piloting Pilot Water Scooters (+15%) Pilot Warships and Patrol Boats (+25%) Robot Combat (Basic) Vehicle Armorer (+5%) WP Heavy MD Weapons Bonuses: Brown Water Patrol Crew also get Weapon Systems and Read Sensory Equipment at (+15%) instead of (+10%). Rank: All Brown Water Patrol Crewmen start out at E-2 (Seaman). 'Communication Technician M.O.S.' There are not enough Communications Engineers in the Navy to cover the basic needs of coordinating and a navy the size of the Coalition’s. These highly, though narrowly, trained sailors are the heart of the coordinating chain that holds the CS together. They are often deployed as sensor operators par excellence. RLT teams often include one of these highly trained specialists. Requirements: M.E. 12, P.E. 10 Training Time: 2 Years T.V./Video (+15%) Literacy: American (+15%) Cryptography (+10%) Laser Communication Advanced Electronic Warfare (+5%) ECM (+15%) Basic Electronics (+10%) Computer Repair (+15%) Bonuses: Communication Specialists also get Read Sensory Equipment at (+30%), instead of (+15%) Rank: Technicians start at E-2 (Seaman). 'Computer/Electronics Technician M.O.S.' Modern, high tech warships are sophisticated vessels with a lot of computer automation. Someone has to keep these finicky pieces of equipment running. While a Computer Technician will never be confused with a Computer Engineer, they can be veritable wizards in their own right. Requirements: I.Q. 12 Training Time: 2 Years Advanced Math (+15%) Basic Electronics (+30%) Basic Mechanics (+5%) Computer Programming Computer Repair (+30%) ECM (+10%) Fire Fighting (+15%) One Communications or Technical skill of choice (+15%) Rank: Technicians start at E-2 (Seaman). 'Cook M.O.S.' Men cannot keep up the pace of shipboard life without fresh food. These sailors provide it. Brewing: General (+15%) Cooking (Professional quality; +20%) Fishing (+5%) First Aid (+10%) I.D. Plants and Fruits (+25%) Preserve Food (+15%) WP Knife Rank: Cooks start out at E-2 (Seaman). 'General Technician' Wherever they serve on a Navy vessel, these skill technicians are the lifeblood of daily operations. They are expert helpers for the Engineers who serve as technical officers and NCOs. Some are nearly as skilled, though not as widely trained, as their commanders. On smaller patrol boats these might be the only technician aboard. Requirements: I.Q. 12, P.P. 12 Training Time: 2 Years Mechanical Engineer (+5%) Basic Electronics (+15%) Fire Fighting (+25%) Chose five Communications, Mechanical, Electrical, Military, or Technical Skills (+15%) Rank: Technicians start at E-2 (Seaman). 'Medical Corpsman M.O.S.' This is your basic medical corpsman. Requirements: I.Q. 12, M.E. 10, M.A. 10, P.E. 12 Training Time: 2 Years Chemistry (+25%) Field Surgery (+25%) Holistic Medicine (+15%) Literacy: American (+10%) Math: Advanced (+15%) NBC Warfare (+15%) Paramedic (+35%) Sewing (+15%; Professional) Rank: Medical Corpsmen start at E-3 (Seaman). 'Naval Command Officer M.O.S.' These officers are trained for modern naval combat at the best colleges in Lone Star, Chi-Town, and Free Quebec. Requirements: M.A. 14 Training Time: 4 Years (May roll for one additional civilian life event) Pilot Warships/Patrol Boats (+10%) ECM (+15%) Fire Fighting (+15%) Intelligence (+10%) Leadership Public Speaking (+5%) Naval Tactics (+15%) Naval History (+10%) NBC Warfare Also, the Command Officer's Military Etiquette is at +20%, not +10% Rank: Command Officers start at O-1 (Ensign). 'Submersible Vessel Crewman M.O.S.' In addition to the massive submarines, and the silent, yet swift mini-subs, a crewman rated in this M.O.S. is required on the new Hurricane patrol boats. Requirements: M.E. 12, P.P. 12 Training Time: 2 Years Naval Combat Piloting (Surface) Naval Combat Piloting (Underwater) Piloting Skill of choice (+15%) Pilot Submarines (+25%) Pilot Warships/Patrol Boats (+30%) Submersible Vehicle Mechanics (+20%) Underwater Navigation (+20%) Fire Fighting (+10%) Note: Due to the enclosed nature of submersible duty, Damage control gets much more focus. Increase the bonus for Damage Control and Disaster Response to (+20%) Rank: Submersible Vessel Crewmen start at E-4 (Petty Officer Third Class) 'Surface Vessel Crewmen M.O.S.' Whether piloting a patrol boat, or on one of the CS Aircraft Carriers, this sailor is very capable of pulling his weight and providing leadership and insight for his fellow sailors. Astronomy and Navigation (+5%) Fire Fighting (+15%) Naval Combat Piloting (Surface) Navigation (+20%) Pilot Boats: Motorboats, Race & Hydrofoils (+25%) Pilot Boats: Ships/Seamanship (+15%) Pilot Warships/Patrol Boats (+30%) Rope Works (+5%) Rank: Surface Vessel Pilots start at E-4 (Petty Officer Third Class) ---- 'O.C.C. Related Skills' Select five other skills. Plus select an additional skill at levels three, six, nine and twelve. All new skills start at level one proficiency. Communications: None; Officers & Technicians can select any. '' Cowboy: None Domestic: Any (+5%) Electrical: Basic Electronics (+5%); Espionage: None Mechanical: Basic and Automotive Mechanics only Medical: First Aid only (+5%); Military: None Physical: Any, except acrobatics. Pilot: Any non-aircraft (+10%). Pilot Related: Any (+10%) Rogue: None Science: None Technical: Any (+10%) Weapon Proficiencies: Any Wilderness: Only Carpentry, Boat Building, and Undersea & Sea Survival (+5%) '''Secondary Skills' The character also gets to select five secondary skills from the secondary skill list, and one additional skill at levels 3, 7, 10, and 13. These are additional areas of knowledge that do not get the advantage of any bonuses, except perhaps a bonus from an exceptional I.Q. All secondary skills start at the base skill level. Also, skills are limited (any, only, none) as indicated on the secondary skill list. ---- 'Standard Issue Equipment' One assigned suit of CA-1 Light Body Armor, Standard First Aid Kit with RMK in water-tight medium pouch, Life Preserver Jacket meant to fit over Armor, Heavy Rain Suit, Woolen Winter Jacket, Woolen Cap, Several Pairs of Gloves, Multiblade Pocket Knife, Combat/Survival Knife, Walkie-Talkie, Personal Grooming Kit, Polarized goggles or polarized sunglasses, 3 Fatigue Uniforms, 1 Dress Uniform, Set of PT clothes, Waterproof Combat Boots, Running Shoes, air filter & gas mask, canteen, two medium sacks, and a large rucksack (to carry everything). Officers and technicians are issued a PDA-sized hand computer, and officers have a computer terminal for their use in their quarters. Standard Equipment on Assignment: Unless pulling brown water duty, or in a heavy combat situation, sailors are not issued weapons or survival equipment standard. Those on brown water duty have the same standard kit as a Naval Infantryman. Equipment available upon special assignment: Vehicles include SAMAS power armor, Spider-skull Walker, Enforcer UAR-1, other robot vehicles, hovercraft, sky cycle, jet pack, tank, APC, skull heavy transport, and aircraft. Any weapon types, extra ammunition, camera, disc recorder, optical enhancement, and food rations for weeks. Vehicle and equipment repair. Note: All weapons and equipment are given out on an as needed basis, with the commanding officer deciding whether or not the item(s) is really necessary or not. If the officer doesn't like the character(s), the availability of items may be extremely limited. {C}Money: The sailor gets a roof over his head, food, clothing, and all other basics provided free as part of his pay, as well as military facilities. The sailor draws monthly salaries commiserate with their rank, plus special hazardous duty pay and bonuses for jobs well done. Starts off with one month's pay. Each Sailor is provided with clean Spartan quarters aboard ship while at sea. A berth is also provided for the sailor on land at his home base free of charge. Shore quarters are a standard CS dormitory, shared by four individuals. Each gets a private bedroom/study complete with CD stereo system, television and VCD, mini-refrigerator, desk, dresser, and comfortable bed. Food, clothing, medical treatment and all other basics are also provided. Cybernetics: None to start and usually restricted to medical implants and prosthetic, not augmentation. Tend to prefer natural abilities to cybernetic augmentation. ---- Personnel Record Information Schools: The various schools a character might attend to learn the O.C.C., M.O.S., and O.C.C. Related skills of this O.C.C. are as follows: Navy O.C.C.: Computer Systems Training Course, Basic Basic Training Course, Navy Ship's Crew Basic Proficiency Course Brown Water Patrol Crew M.O.S.: Schools/Training Courses: Patrol Guided Missile Ship Maintenance Course Basic Patrol Guided Missile Ship Handling Program Heavy and Emplaced Weapons Training Course Field Weapons/Armor Support and Maintenance Program Power Armour and Robot Gunnery Training Course, Basic Computer Systems Training Course, Basic Communication Technician M.O.S.: Schools/Training Courses: Communications School, Basic Communications School, Advanced Information Warfare School, Basic Information Warfare School, Advanced Broadcast Communication School, Basic Computer/Electronics Technician M.O.S.: Schools/Training Courses: Damage Control Training Course, Advanced Communications School, Basic Computer Systems Training Course, Advanced Cook M.O.S.: Schools/Training Courses: First Aid Training Course Dietary and Cooking Program, Basic Advanced Culinary Arts Institute General Technician: Schools/Training Courses: Damage Control Training Course, Advanced (Other schools depending on skill choice) ---- Medical Corpsman M.O.S.: Schools/Training Courses: Medical Corpsman Triage and Treatment School Nuclear, Biological, and Chemical Warfare Triage and Treatment School Naval Command Officer M.O.S.: Schools/Training Courses: Basic Patrol Guided Missile Ship Handling Program Damage Control Training Course, Advanced Officer Candidate School College of Naval Warfare College of Naval Command and Staff Nuclear, Biological, and Chemical Warfare Triage and Treatment School Enemy Force Identification Course Submersible Vessel Crewman M.O.S.: Schools/Training Courses: Damage Control Training Course, Advanced Basic Patrol Guided Missile Ship Handling Program Submersible Maintenance Training Course Basic Submarine Handling Program Submarine Warfare School Surface Vessel Crewmen M.O.S.: Schools/Training Courses: Damage Control Training Course, Advanced Basic Patrol Guided Missile Ship Handling Program Basic Small Craft Handling Surface Warfare School Back to CS Navy OCC Selection Back to OCC Selection Back to Character Creation Back to the Home Page